Resurgence
'Resurgence'http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/09/revenge-episode-207-title-revealed.html is the 7th episode of Season 3 and is the 51st episode overall. Summary EMILY SINKS HER TEETH DEEPER INTO HER PLAN – Conrad hires famed party-girl turned PR mastermind Bizzy Preston to restore the Grayson family name, while Emily sinks her teeth deeper into her plan and Nolan has a revenge-agenda of his own. Recap Emily and Aiden fasten a suitcase to a line that’s hooked to a buoy. They submerge the item into the deep sea during the dark of night. Emily reflects that after she carries out her plan, she’ll never see her sister again…or Nolan…or Jack. Conrad threatens Victoria with Patrick’s safety to get her stand by his side as he tries to, in Charlotte’s words, “rehab his image.” The publicist he hired, Bizzy Preston, wants to put Emily and Daniel into the spotlight regarding their wedding. She also wants to know more about Sara now that she’s back in the future groom’s life. Bizzy is pushing the upcoming 4th of July bash as the reintroduction of the happy Grayson clan. This will be followed by a mother/future daughter-in-law goodwill tour. This PR maven is becoming a thorn is Emily’s side. Could it be time to break out the red Sharpie? Nolan knows all about Bizzy Preston. She reported that he was gay and that derailed any chance of him making amends with his father. He’ll help Emily from becoming a victim of her PR machine. First, she can be used to their advantage though. Bizzy has a source that claims Emily was married before. She can’t relate because she married her high school sweetheart, Jeff. They’ve been married for 22 years. Emily says Victoria can’t know about her past marriage. She hopes Bizzy will take the bait and blab to the queen. Nolan needs the password to the PR person’s cell. Too bad that phone never leaves her hand. Nolan says maybe it doesn’t have to. Victoria wants Aiden to get back into Emily’s life and, more importantly, her bed. If he doesn’t do this, he risks being booted out of the Graysons’ inner circle. Aiden shows up at a lunch to steal Emily away from Victoria and Bizzy. Once they are away from the table, the news of the past marriage comes out. Emily and Aiden listen in from afar. Nolan is there, too. This particular takedown is all his. The 4th of July party will serve as the perfect backdrop. Let the fireworks begin! Margaux rejects the idea of featuring Conrad in her magazine until he gives her a story no one expects. Her interest is piqued, however, when it’s revealed that Conrad is writing his memoirs. In her personal life, Margaux is hurt when Jack pulls away as they get passionate. Jack thinks it’s time he faced up to something. He does. He visits the cemetery to say goodbye again to Amanda. He finally takes off his wedding ring and asks Margaux for another chance. The two of them end up sharing a night of passion at the Stowaway. In other news, Daniel stops by the Stowaway to ask Sara to make the cake for his wedding. The lady makes a tasty pastry. Daniel appreciates Emily going along with the idea and Sara is thrilled when she gets the job. Victoria is surprised to see Sara at the big 4th of July bash. Charlotte invited her as part of her plan to rekindle old feelings with her brother. This is something Victoria never considered. It has her realizing that she no longer needs Aiden. On the beach, Daniel sits with Sara watching the fireworks show. They reminisce about the past. These two seem very comfortable with each other—so comfortable that they almost share a kiss. Nolan is able to trick Bizzy into revealing her cell phone pass code. He learns that Bizzy has been unfaithful to her hubby. It’s payback time. He sent emails to all her clients revealing that their secrets are no longer safe thanks to Bizzy. Her career is ruined. Nolan threatens to put the final nail in the coffin by telling her husband about his wife’s secret lover. He can’t do it though. Instead, he orders Bizzy to end her affair and be faithful from here on out to the man who loves her. Victoria stops by to see Sara. She apologizes for her behavior and to say she thinks she may be the one for Daniel. She suggests an alliance to make this happen. Over at Nolan’s house, Emily learns of this possible rekindling of the past between Daniel and Sara. There’s only one thing for her to do now—make sure they have no future. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Ana Ortiz as Bizzy Preston *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello Co-Starring Cast *Brendan Ford as Jeff Preston Quotes EMILY VOICE OVER: Growing up, my father said the ocean was a great escape. As time passed, I also learned that its expanse holds greater secrets and the ability to hold mine And that like love, it is at its heart fluid, powerful, and sometimes violent. "If you don’t mind, get the hell out of my house." Victoria Grayson "Ah, you and Vicki. Besties. That kind of runs counter to your master plan of framing her for murder, no?" Nolan Ross “I just buried the pain of what happened with my father, but because of you I’m not just facing it. I’m doing something. I’ve learned a lot from you, Ems.” – Nolan Ross “I got excited.” – Nolan Ross, about hacking “You sure you’re up for it, Grandpa?” Emily “I’m not getting older…wiser.” – Nolan “I wore this for one night as a married man, and I’ve worn it ever since to honor you, maybe subconsciously to convince people that I had someone to share my days with, and my nights. But I don’t anymore. It’s time for me to try to move on. I miss you with all my heart.” – Jack “Conrad? What’s he pitching, a book of lies?” – Nick “Probably.” – Margaux “Can you believe the Grayson’s are trending?” – Bizzy “Bizzy will be anything but for a while.” – Nolan “I’m sure there’s a story in you no one expects. You just need the guts to tell it.” – Margaux “Guess my take down’s have a silver lining, huh? – Nolan “It was kind of fun being your wingman.” – Emily “I taught you well, grasshopper.” – Nolan “Growing up, my father said the ocean was a great escape. As time passed, I also learned that its great expanse holds greater secrets and the ability to hold mine. And that like love, it is at its heart fluid, powerful, and sometimes violent. But in its harshest reality, the ocean is a barrier separating you from those you love.” – Emily Thorne Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x07 Season 3 Episode 7 "Resurgence" Promo|Promo Revenge 3x07 Sneak Peek 1 "Resurgence" Emily & Daniel and His Ex|Sneak Peek Pictures Resurgence 1.jpg Resurgence 2.jpg Resurgence 3.jpg Resurgence 4.jpg Resurgence 5.jpg Resurgence 6.jpg Resurgence 7.jpg Resurgence 8.jpg Resurgence 9.jpg Resurgence 10.jpg Resurgence 11.jpg Resurgence 12.jpg Resurgence 13.jpg Resurgence 14.jpg Resurgence 15.jpg Resurgence 16.jpg Resurgence 17.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes